The present invention relates to a text processing apparatus for example a word processor which processes text information and produces documents. In particular, the invention relates to a scroll display control to display information in scroll form in the apparatus.
In displaying text information in scroll on a screen of a text processing apparatus, the screen is scrolled continuously. As a result, text information which should be preferably kept on the screen for reference is also scrolled. Therefore, to see the reference text, it is necessary to stop inputting texts, redisplay the portion on the screen that contains the reference text, and scroll it again to a position for inputting texts after the reference.
Recently, as disclosed in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 49-90459 "Display Control System", a system has been proposed which provides a dynamic area and a static area on the screen for scroll display. Information to be displayed fixedly that is in a fixed format, on the screen is input in advance in this static area. However, the position of this static area, once set, cannot be changed. There are problems with the above-mentioned system. For example, information to be referred to must be input and displayed in advance in a specific area, for example, the above mentioned static area. Also that the specific area initially set on the screen is always occupied by the above mentioned display in the static area. Specifically, the static area is fixed in a specific area on the screen.